


The Fairy Princess and the Vampire Queen.

by Roosterbytes



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, it's silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/pseuds/Roosterbytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack couldn't wait to see what costume the other had bought them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fairy Princess and the Vampire Queen.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itsquiettime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/gifts), [starryeyedboxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedboxes/gifts).



> So, I had a rough morning. Like, really rough. And I watched half of Jack play Undertale and the lovely Starryeyedboxes left me a nice ask, so I've cheered up a bit. When I was letting my dogs outside, I thought of this. So, (I'm saying that word a lot, damnit.) I decided I needed some fluff and a thank you.  
> Thank you Starry! <3
> 
> Also, I finally have a cute thing to submit to Itsquiettime for Septiween!  
> I hope you guys like it. Happy Halloween everyone!

Mark and Jack were driving home from the costume store, both excited to see what the other had picked for them to wear. Jack was bouncing in his seat like a kid going to a candy store while Mark chuckled at his husband's antics.

When the car was parked, Jack swiftly unbuckled himself and flew out the door and unlocked their house. Or attempted to. He was too excited that he couldn't get the key in the lock and was cursing under his breath. Mark finally made it up to the house and in one try unlocked the door, smirking at Jack as he turned the knob. Jack stuck out his tongue in response before walking in. Mark was slow to lock the door, take off his shoes and put his keys back in his pocket. At this point Jack was walking backwards, trying to urge him forward.

"C'mon Mark, I wanna see what you look like in this. Your reaction is gunna be-" Jack had walked into the border of the doorway. Mark laughed while Jack rubbed the back of his head, grumbling curses under his breath.

"Fine, fine, Mr.Impatient. Here." Mark held out the bag containing Jack's costume, which Jack hastily swapped with his own before jogging into their bedroom to change. Mark went to change in the bathroom, rolling his eyes at how excited his lover was over this. Surely the costume couldn't be that funny. At least, not compared to what Mark had gotten him. They were both smirking in separate rooms of the house before their mouths hung open in shock.

When they finally met in the living room, the two were blushing before doubling-over with laughter.

"Oh my god, you- you look so funny. Those- those tights ar' so tight." Jack bellowed out.

"Not as funny as you. O-oh my god, you've got no bo-obs to put in that corset. Jesus christ." Mark roared back.

"Says you- Mister Fairy Princess!" Jack howled, trying to regain his breath through laughter.

"I do say, my Vampire Queen." Mark said in a terrible british accent, wiping his eyes.

The two took a moment to look each other over, while regaining their breath and wiping their eyes. Mark was wearing a pink tank-top, with a very short frilly skirt. He was wearing clear knee-high nylon stockings with lace on the top and light pink high-heels. On top his head was a flower crown and he had a silly little pink starred wand in his hand. Jack thought it went well with his bubble-gum pink hair.

Mark wasn't sure that Jack's costume would go well with his hair, but it actually kind of fit. It seemed to give him a more 'goth' feel. Jack wore a black victorian dress with a red strip going down the front to match the red corset underneath. Mark could barely see the black high-heels and fish net stockings from under the skirt, but when he did, it made him grin so hard his cheeks hurt. Jack had gone all out with the costume. Even so far to put the choker on, the vampire teeth in and put the fake pointed nails correctly on each finger. No wonder it had taken him so long.

"I can't believe you put everything on. There was so much shit in that bag." Mark chuckled.

"Go big or go 'ome!" Jack grinned back. 

"It's going to be hard to carve a Jack-O-lantern with those nails." Mark giggled, smirk tugging at his lips. Jack raised his hands and stared at the pointed black nails.

"Fockin' 'ell." Jack groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so much better after writing this. Thank you guys for always being there for me. I'm so grateful to have all you lovelies. Take care of yourselves and have a wonderful day.


End file.
